bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Headlands
The Headlands are a large section of land located in the western reaches of the Kingdom of Gilneas. History In the early days of Gilneas, the region of the Headlands were populated by the people of the Duathe, who often warred with the Eldir'thiirn of the southern part of the peninsula. Following the War of the Black Rose in which they and their allies of the Arathorian Empire defeated the Eldir'thiirn, they were assimilated into the empire as well. During the Twins War, the nobles of the Headlands granted their support to Aderic Greymane, sending their men to fight at his side against his brother Sammith along with those from the southern reaches of Gilneas. Years later, some of the towns of the Headlands, most notably Keel Harbor harbored rebel sympathizers during and following the Northgate Rebellion. During the Invasion of Gilneas, the Headlands were ravaged by the invading armies of the Horde, and Keel Harbor served as the exodus point for the Gilnean Exodus. Keel Harbor was also the landing site of the 7th Legion soldiers who pushed the Forsaken out of Gilneas after Gilneas rejoined the Alliance. Prominent Locations Keel Harbor Keel Harbor is a harbor town located along the coast of the Northgate River. It has a history of shipbuilding and fishing, and is known to have been home to many rebel sympathizers back during the Northgate Rebellion. Keel Harbor was used as the exodus point from which the Gilneans fled their home, and was not razed to the ground like most of the towns in the Headlands. It was last seen being manned by members of the 7th Legion. The lands are now considered crown land in that they are ruled directly by the House of Greymane. Northgate River The Northgate River (Also known as the Earl'forth or formerly as the River Arevass), refers to the river that flows through Gilneas, having its source in the Forbidden Sea and having its delta in the southern portion of Silverpine Forest. The river is one of the five largest rivers in all of the Eastern Kingdoms, and along it are numerous militaristic fortifications along the river, which serve as a testament to its geo-political importance in ancient times. Aderic's Repose Aderic's Repose is a large burial mound and graveyard on the cusp of the Northgate River, situated due west from Gilneas City and just south east of the Headlands. It is a significant site for the peoples of the Kingdom of Gilneas, as it is the burial ground for many of their important figures, such as the patriarch Aderic, for whom the graveyard is named. The graveyard served as a major waypoint during the Gilnean exodus following the Invasion of Gilneas. Galewatch Lighthouse Galewatch Lighthouse is a lighthouse located on a large rocky island in the bay of the Northgate River, just northeast of the Headlands and northwest of the Northern Headlands. It once guided ships through the misty and rocky reefs of the Gilnean waters, and was maintained by one of Luxfield's minor families. Luxfield Luxfield was an eastern earldom of the Headlands known to having been very devout in the Light and were primary supporters of Keel Harbor. Keel Harbor, whose lords died some time ago and the land became a part of the crown lands, rivaled with their port town of Brightbend. They were known for their focus on industry, though they were once agrarian. Unfortunately, when the other two earldoms started to fall to the Horde invasion, most of Brightbend and the rest of Luxfield's defenders absconded into Keel Harbor, and as a result it was destroyed. Craghome Craghome was a western earldom of the Headlands known to be a wildland territory. Home to a mix of old ways and light worshippers, it focused mostly on farming with a mix of industry, and was decimated during the Invasion of Gilneas. Hewnhold, their fortress port city, was conquered after a long bloody battle, but reports said that freedom fighters lingered in the hills, and Gilnean flags from the era of the Second War are said to be flying above the dilapidated walls. Mistwald Mistwald was a northern earldom of the Headlands oddly draped in mist, its northern regions forested similarly to the Bite. Little is known about Mistwald, though Mistmarch Hold was a fort city founded a bit away from the coast, the city built around the mists and trees, causing an intertwining effect. Mistwald was known to keep to the old ways above all else. Skybreak Mountain Skybreak Mountain was a southern viscounty of the Headlands that was inhabited by an unknown lord several years before the Invasion of Gilneas. It was conquered a short time ago, having gone unnoticed due to its small size and relative lack of importance the lord of the mountain valley believed he could hold out against the king and successfully rebel. As such, the lord and his courtiers were executed and the lands were razed, forcing the people to leave for the lowland regions. Today, the land is still inhabited by horses that were used in the campaign, and the remnants of the lord's castle, now known as Rebel's Fall, was left dilapidated but still relatively intact. Murkwallow Marsh The Murkwallow Marsh is the central region of the Headlands. Once a heavily forested area, it was overtaken by a flood, resulting in it turning into a swamp. It spans as a sort of border around Craghome. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:The Headlands